Heaven's in Your Eyes
by FaithfullyJulia
Summary: This is what happens after "The Blonde Squad." A story about romance, friendship, and fighting for the one you love.
1. Fallout

Cat Valentine.

That's the name that constantly runs through my mind. She isn't like other girls. She's beautiful and insecure and caring.

And she's mine.

Or at least I wish she was.

_The first time I met her was in the audition line for attending Hollywood Arts for incoming freshman year. She was listening to her iPod, head bobbing along to the music playing through her earphones. She had her red curls pushed back by a headband that matched her yellow sundress._

_"What are you listening to," I asked her._

_She looked up at me with her big brown eyes (the kind that make a guy feel mesmerized) and a a shy smile and replied, "Fun. I don't know if you've heard of them ,but-."_

_"I love Fun," I replied._

_She let out a soft laugh and we talked for about ten minutes before it was her turn to go and audition._

_"You want to go eat after we get out of here? I know this great Italian place where we can go and finish our conversation," she asked._

_At first I couldn't believe it. A beautiful girl like her asking me to go out and eat. But after the initial shock wore out, I replied that I would love to._

_The place was insanely full considering it was Wednesday at 2:00 in the afternoon._

_"Maybe we should eat somewhere else," I suggested._

_"Burgers?"_

_"Sounds cool," she looped her arm with mine as we walked down the street to the burger shack._

_She ordered a burger and a strawberry milkshake and I ordered the same ,but with a side of fries. (She spent the meal stealing most of them ,not that I minded.)_

_After that I walked her back home, said our goodbyes, and didn't talk to each other until school started again and we found each other sharing the same schedule._

Even though it was spontaneous and wasn't planned or anything, I like to think of that as a date.

My first date with Cat Valentine. We haven't had any hang out sessions like that since then. Back then, she was so optimistic and in love with life. It's been two weeks now since she had that fallout with Evan and she's still upset about it.

She hardly talks to anyone at school and when any of us ask her if she's doing okay, she replies, "I'm doing fine. Why do you ask?"

If only she could see how amazing she truly is then she'd be ok, I know she would be.

At lunch, Tori came and told us she had a great idea on how to make Cat feel better.

"How about a road trip," she tells the group excitedly, practically jumping out of her seat.

Cat seems to like this idea since she flashes us a smile she hasn't shown off since the breakup. "That sounds really fun."

I go home and talk to my parents about our plans to take off on Friday morning and come back Tuesday in the afternoon and they give me their blessing. I walk up the stairs to my room and go through my camera's pictures.

There's one that I especially like. It's of Cat and me during Christmas time. She's sitting on my lap wearing her cute Santa hat and her head is somewhat resting on mine while our arms are wrapped around each other. Tori took the picture during lunch and smiled at me saying "That's a keeper."

And yeah, she really is.

I've gone three years being friends with Cat. And all this time I've been in love with her, yet she hasn't even realized it no matter how obvious I've made it that I was interested. I've asked her out to Prome. Wrote her song. Given her hundreds of compliments revealing how I really see her.

I'm tired of waiting. I want to be with Cat. I've always wanted to be with her.

Maybe this road trip will bring us closer. Maybe

**tbc**


	2. Road trip Part 1

**A/N: This chapter is a little longer than usual ,but on the bright side, there's a lot of Cabbie :)**

* * *

The next three days go by surprisingly fast and it seems as if Tori's plan is already beginning to work, considering that Cat is slowly progressing to her old, bubbly self. She begins to comment more at lunch time, mostly about how excited she is about leaving for the weekend.

When Friday comes along, I'm just as excited as she is. I can't wait to be out on the road and away from this town filled with bad experiences and regrets.

Beck pulls up in front of my house at about 8:15 in the morning. It was decided that to fully live the "road trip experience" we should all be together instead of driving separate cars ,so Beck was able to borrow his mom's van for the weekend.

I go into the van, fist bumping Beck and semi hugging Tori who's in the front with him. Jade is sitting alone in the next row of seats and Cat is in the very back by herself. She has her head rested against the window and her earphones in her ears, her mind completely somewhere else.

I decide to go sit next to her and she immediately returns from her daydreams once I'm seated.

"Hey Robbie," she tells me, half smiling.

"You excited," I ask her.

She nods her head quickly. "Very."

Once we pick up Andre, we're out on the open road. The radio is on full blast and everyone is singing and dancing along.

After about an hour however, Jade decides that she has to go pee, which quickly becomes a chorus of everyone announcing the same. Beck stops at a 7-11 and everyone gets out of the van.

While everyone is off waiting in line to use the bathroom, I'm stalking up on snacks for the trip. Cat comes up from behind me, "Boo," she yells, as she pokes my sides.

"You scared me," I say laughing.

"That was my intention," she says laughing along with me. We go up and down the aisles of the store grabbing Hershey bars and Lay's barbecue chips. When we get to the row of candy she finds a PEZ dispenser.

"Oh my god! Look! It's the Little Mermaid," she said, "I've never seen one like it."

"She reminds me of you," I tell her.

"Why? Because of the hair," she says, grabbing a lock of it and twirling it around her finger.

"Partly. It's mostly because of your awesome singing voice and your ability to make everyone fall in love with you and your personality." She smiles at me. "Also because you're misunderstood. You don't feel like you fit in ,but that's not a bad thing. That's what makes you unique and special. You just need someone who'll accept you."

_Someone like me, I think to myself._

She smiles gratefully and places a kiss on my cheek.

"C'mon let's get back on the road," Beck tells us.

"Let me just pay for my stuff," I tell him. Cat follows him out the store and they head back to the van. I grab the PEZ dispenser and after I pay for it, I shove it in my pocket.

* * *

We get to the motel in Las Vegas at around 1:30 in the afternoon. It's not glamorous like the rest of Las Vegas. It's run down and almost all the parking lot is empty. When we enter the room I understand why.

To say it's small is an understatement. There are two queen sized beds only about a foot away from each other and a bathroom the size of a coat closet.

"Good job picking this place," Jade tells Beck sarcastically, dropping her suitcase on one of the beds.

"We're only going to be here for two nights. You'll survive," he retorts.

"So what are we going to do while we're here," Tori asks, sitting beside Beck.

"I got us fake IDs," he says. All of our mouths drop open.

"What for," I ask.

"There's an Adele concert tomorrow at a Casino. You need to be 21 ,so I got us IDs. It's not like we're going to gamble or anything. We're just going to the watch. It'll be fine."

"Yeah," says Tori, "And meanwhile we have today and tomorrow to sight see and shop. It'll be fun."

Cat looks at me with a worried look on her face and I hold her hand.

"We'll be ok," I mouth to her. And she nods in understanding.

* * *

It was a restless night to say the least.

_Our neighbors were having a loud argument for five hours straight and didn't stop until 3 am. By then, we were finally at peace(even if we were all crowded on our beds) until Tori woke us up with the sound of her puking._

_"You knocked up," snickered Jade as she stood in the doorway._

_"Shut up," said Tori, "It was probably food poisoning or something from that Chinese place we went to for dinner." Beck squeezed his way into the bathroom and crouched down beside her, pulling her hair back with one hand and soothingly rubbing small circles around her back with his other. _

_"One of you go down to the lobby and ask for medicine or something," he ordered. I volunteered, already walking out the door when Cat grabbed my hand._

_"I'll go with you," she said. We walked down the hallway and staircase only to find out that yes, the motel sold medicine in their store ,but that it wouldn't open until 6. After explaining or situation, the manager gave us directions to a near-by pharmacy._

_As we walked down the streets, Cat leaned in closer to me._

_"Scared," I asked playfully._

_"I just don't like being in places I don't know my way around. Especially at night."_

_"Well technically it's morning."_

_She stuck her tongue out at me and we continued our walk. By the time we got back to our room with the medicine Jade and Andre were fast asleep and Tori was sitting in Beck's lap on the bathroom floor, resting her head on his chest. We gave them the medicine and went back to our own beds._

_"Hey Robbie," said Cat._

_"Yeah?"_

_"You're a good friend."_

_"Goodnight," I said, trying to change the topic just in case she could still see me blush in the darkness that surrounded us._

_"Goodnight," she said._

* * *

The four of us- Andre, Jade, Cat, and I- walk down the streets of the city in search for something to entertain us until 7 o'clock when it's time for the concert. We end up finding a boutique that Cat and Jade want to go in.

It's nothing but dresses, dresses, and more dresses (you know, along with some handbags and accessories here and there.) After an hour, Cat and Jade are both carrying a huge pile of clothes. They hurry along to a dressing room and only come out occasionally to ask for Andre's and I's opinions.

The very last dress Cat tries on is a black, strapless chiffon dress with a lace skirt. It's definitely a lot shorter than other dresses Cat has worn before ,but _god! _She looks stunning in it.

"I don't know," says Cat suspiciously, judging her appearance in the mirror and smoothing out the dress.

"You look hot," says Jade. "Doesn't she, Robbie?"

I gulp once I realize Cat is waiting for my answer. "Yeah," I say finally, "You do."

She smiles at me and looks at herself one more time. "Then I guess I'll take it," she says and re-enters the dressing room to change back into her regular clothes.

I turn around to Andre to find him smiling creepy at me.

"What?"

He laughs. "You have a thing for Little Red, don't you?"

"No."

"Man, don't lie to me. I saw the way you looked at her in that dress," he lies.

"Shut up! She's gonna hear you," I say in a loud whisper.

"Ok. Ok," he says, "For what it's worth, I think you guys would be good together."

* * *

We head out at 6. Tori's decided that she's feeling a lot better and comes along after all, canceling her previous plans to "lay in bed and die."

"Here's your IDs," says Beck as hands us each our own. I stare down at mine and see that it says I've just turned 21 and then I look at Cat to see that it says the same thing.

"I'm not to sure about this," blurts out Cat. I grab her hand reassuringly and she gives me a small smile in return.

We walk to the casino in silence, all of us worried about what might happen if we're caught with fake IDs but none of us wanting to admit it. Once we arrive, there's a sign in the front instructing those who are here for the concert to use the back door. We make our way over there and see a big man wearing a black jacket with the yellow word "Security" printed on it.

We show him our IDs and our tickets and looks at us suspiciously. I feel that if my heart can beat any harder it'll jump out of my chest. After thoroughly looking at us up and down, he takes off the velvet rope and allows us to go in.

Once we get inside I feel Cat relax a bit more and she lets go of my hand. "That was close," she laughs, "I thought I was going to end up in jail like my brother that one time he shot a police officer with a paintball gun."

I laugh at her story and she laughs along with me. During the concert, she's singing along to absoulety every song and I haven't seen a smile on her face that big in a long time.

When we get out of the casino, a surprise rainstorm hits us while we're walking back to the motel.

"May I have this dance," I ask her.

"There's no music," she laughs, taking my hand.

"Imagine it," I tell her, as I pull her closer to me. And there we are, dancing in the empty parking lot of the motel as the sound of raindrops hitting the ground take role as our music.

We all go back inside and dry off then fall on our bed, trying to ignore the sound of thunder and the lightning illuminating the room every 30 seconds. I feel someone move the bed and I turn around to come face to face with Cat.

"Hi," she says.

"Why aren't you sleeping on the other bed with Tori and Jade?"

She looks at me and her lips begin to quiver. "I…I'm scared of the lighting and thunder. And I know I may sound stupid and childish right now ,but -"

"It's okay," I say, silencing her. I wrap my arms around her face and she places her head on my chest. "You're not stupid." And even though I can't see her, I feel a smile breakthrough on her face before she tells me goodnight and falls asleep in my arms.

**tbc**


	3. Road Trip Part 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, updates, and favorites for this story! I will try to finish this story before August 20th because that's the day that school starts for me. But anyways, thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy what's next to come :)**

* * *

_Of course, everyone was suspicious when they found Cat on the guys' bed and not on the girls', but they didn't reveal their suspicions with words. Instead they opted to stare at me, then at her, than back at me the entire four hour trip._

_At one point, Cat fell asleep with her head on my shoulder and all hell broke loose._

_The van's music was immediately replaced with everyone screaming and shouting at me for answers._

_"Dude, what were you thinking! And on our beds!"_

_"What is going on with you Cat?"_

_"You guys are soooo cute together!"_

_"I knew you had a thing for her!"_

_"Quiet!" I silenced them. They followed my order and waited for my explanation of how everything had __occurred. They listened to every detail I gave them, trying to grasp how our relationship had evolved over the years. From the first time we met, to two weeks ago when I sang her my original song."Are you going to ask her out," asked Tori._

_"I don't know. Should I?"_

_"Yes" They said in unison- almost as if it were rehearsed._

_I looked over at Cat who was still fast asleep. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. She was like an angel and she deserved better than all the other douches she had gone out with. But was I better? I always asked myself this._

_We got to the Grand Canyon longer than expected, or so it seemed. The ride was filled with awkward tension and quiet mumbles.  
_

_"Wake up," I told Cat, as I shaked her gently out of her sleep. She opened her eyes and smiled at me. And I knew in that moment that no one would ever appreciate her smile like I do._

_We stayed at the Grand Canyon for about two hours before Jade got fed up and said she wanted to leave. So we got a bite to eat and then left to our hotel._

_It was surprisingly much more comfortable than the first. The beds were king sized instead of queen and there was a TV with cable and a DVD player. Beck and Andre went to rent a movie so we could have a movie-night-in. To Cat's despair, they decided to rent horror films. __But to my delight, she spent the entire movie cuddled up close to me and using me as a shield to her eyes._

_"It's not so bad," I whispered._

_"I just don't like scary movies, that's all. I never have. They give me nightmares," she said. _

_"Nothing's going to happen to you." She looked at me with her big brown eyes. "I promise you."_

_And then she kissed my cheek and spent the rest of the movie in silence, only gasping in surprise at some points. _

_It was my favorite part of or road trip._

* * *

It's Monday now. We're driving back home after our getaway weekend.

Beck drops off Andre and Jade first, and then Cat.

"I'll go with you," I tell her and Beck wiggles his eyebrows at me and Tori winks at us before they drive away. I walk her to her doorstep as I hear her go on and on about this new show that's going to come on later.

"So," I interrupt, "I- I want to ask you something."

"Anything," she giggles.

"Do you...maybe...want to go out on a date with me?"

She bites her lip and nods quickly. "I would love that," she says finally.

"Really?"

"Why are you so surprised," she laughs.

"It's just, you're gorgeous and a girl like you would never go out with a guy like me," I confess.

She looks at me with sympathy in her eyes and she grabs my hands. "I like you," she whispers softly. She stands on her tip toes and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

I just nod and she goes inside her house, leaving me with nothing else but a heart that seems as if it'll jump out of my chest and hope.

* * *

**A/N 2: _Very_ short chapter! But next chapter will be up very soon and will be much longer :)**


	4. Fixing a Broken Smile

I walk into Sikowitz's class confidently. I don't know why I was so scared to ask Cat out. I know it's because of the fear of rejection and everything ,but maybe she wouldn't have gone through all this heartache if I had asked her out sooner. I would never want to hurt her.

I sit down in one of the plastic chairs next to the window and for seem reason everything seems much more beautiful today than it ever did before. One by one, the class begins to file in, bringing their conversations from the outside to fill the silence in the classroom.

Tori and Beck sit behind me.

"Heeyyyy," she says, shaking my shoulders and bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hi," I reply.

"I heard tonight's the big night for you and Cat," says Beck.

"You heard correctly."

Cat walks in and smiles at me then proceeds to sit down next to Jade on the other side of the room while typing away at her phone. A few moments later, my phone in my pocket begins to vibrate. it read (1) NEW MESSAGE FROM CAT. I click "read more" and read her message.

**So any hints as to where we r going? ~Cat**

I reply

_Nope. Ur just going 2 have 2 wait and c. Just be ready by 7 :) -Robbie_

She replies

**Can't wait :) ~ Cat**

I turn around to where Cat is and she winks at me. I get this weird sensation in my stomach, almost like butterflies if you'd like to call it that. Cat has always done that to me, makes me feel nervous and cautious of what I say and do around her. I just don't want to seem like an idiot.

And then I begin to think about that. What if I make a complete fool out of myself on our date? I'll completely blow all my chances of ever being with her. Maybe if the universe is kind to me, just this one, everything will be fine.

* * *

I pull up in front of Cat's house at approximately 6:59 p.m. I check my appearance in the mirror one last time before leaving to get Cat.

I knock on the door and a woman in her late 30s, early 40s opens the door. She has Cat's brown eyes and fair skin ,but unlike Cat her hair is a dark brunette. That was probably Cat's natural hair color ,too before she dyed it.

"So you're Cat's date," she asks, crossing her arms and leaning on the doorway.

"Yes," I say.

"Take care of her. I want her back by 12."

"Not a second later," I promise. She smiles at me before she goes back inside to tell Cat that I've arrived.

Cat appears seconds later wearing a stunning strapless silver dress. Her red curls fall perfectly on her shoulders and her bangs are pinned back with a jeweled brooch.

She takes my arm and I lead her back to the car.

"Now can you tell me where we're going," she asks excitedly.

"Nope. You'll see when we get there.

We stay in silence during the 15 minute drive. Not an awkward silence ,but just silence. Bruno Mars is playing and she sings along to it softly before the song finishes and we're back to silence. When we pull up to our destination it all changes.

"Oh my god! Robbie," she yells in excitement as I park the car.

"Surprise," I say.

She manages a squeal and kisses my cheek before she hops out of the car. I lead her to the entrance of _Leonardo's , _the Italian restaurant we were supposed to attend the first time we ever met. The place is exactly what you would expect out of a five-star eatery. The tables are set up with white linen and gold silverware, with miniature chandeliers serving as centerpieces. The waiters resemble penguins in their suits and none of them look happy. Probably because it's stressful to work in such a busy place.

"Table for two. Reservation is under Robbie Shapiro," I tell the man at the front as he shows to our table. I pull open the chair for Cat before I sit down at my own right across from her. He gives us our menus, asks for our drink orders, and heads back to his position to give us time to think about what we want to eat.

"Whoa. This place is really expensive," She tells me, "Are you sure you wouldn't rather go anywhere else?"

"Cat, it's ok. Dinner's on me. You order whatever you want." She smiles at me and then looks back down at her menu. There isn't much to choose from. You choose the type of pasta you want and the sauce and then if you want you can order chicken or fish.

The waitress comes and takes us orders and everything's fine. Until _he_ comes.

Cat's face instantly falls and I could see tears forming in her eyes as she looks away. Evan is sitting about 4 or 5 tables away from us with a blonde, laughing their worries away.

"Cat," I ask as I see that her face has turned pale.

"I don't feel well," she says as she stands up from the table and runs out of the restaurant to the parking lot. I run after her leaving a $20 bill on the table.

I call after her and she just keeps running.

I finally reach up to her and stop her from going any further. She tries to let go of my grasp ,but I turn her around before she's able to and without thinking twice, I kiss her.

I feel her relax into the kiss as she wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to mine.

She tastes like lemonade. Everything about kissing Cat seems so right-like it was meant to be.

She withdraws from the kiss and places her forehead against mine.

"You," I whisper, "Are the funniest, most caring and gorgeous girl I've ever met. And if Evan is to blind to see then that's his loss, not yours."

She presses her lips against mine once more and I could feel a smile breakthrough on her face.

She grabs my hand and suggest we go back home.

"I feel like I've ruined our date," she says a little disappointed.

"No you didn't," I reassure her.

She smiles at me gratefully and stays quiet the car ride back home. I'm about to get out of my seat to go around and open the door for her ,but she stops me.

"Do you... do you think it's possible to know who you're going to end up with," she asks.

"I don't understand."

"Like...when I'm with you, I get this feeling, like we belong together. And I feel that I love you. Not high school 'i love you', 'i love you,too', but Barbie and Ken love. Love after high school. Love that lasts forever."

I nod, "Yeah. I think it's possible." Did Cat really just say that she loves me? I feel like I'm going to pass out. I wait for her to say something else ,but she just stares at me quietly. I get out of the car and lead her to her doorstep.

We say our goodbyes and she walks inside her house.

As I walk back to my car, I hear the door open and turn around to see Cat standing there, with a strange look on her face. Not necessarily a smile ,but not a frown either. And there's a special twinkle in her eyes.

She runs towards me and wraps her legs around my waist as she presses her lips forcefully against mine.

She withdraws and she gives me a blinding smile.

"I think I love you, Robbie Shapiro," she whispers.

"I've been in love with you, Cat Valentine."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this took longer than I said! **

**Unfortunately, my uncle unexpectedly passed away and our family has been busy coping with the loss and being there for my aunt and cousins.**

**I will work on the other chapters and hopefully be done soon! xo**


	5. And she will be loved

The weekend was spent texting away at my phone with Cat. It was weird- being in a relationship. You knew that there was someone you loved who loved you write back and labeled you with pride as their "boyfriend." or "girlfriend". The date had been on Friday and it wasn't until Sunday morning that Cat and I changed our own relationship status on TheSlap .

I walk into Hollywood Arts, greeted by what I was expecting: questions by how it all had happened, how it felt to call her my girlfriend, same questions people always get asked when they're in a new relationship.

"SO where's your girlfriend," Tori teases as she sits down at the lunch table.

"She said she wasn't feeling good yesterday and she didn't feel any better today ,so she stayed home. I was actually going to go see her today after school if anyone of you guys want to join me," I respond.

I feel Jade staring at me and its as if her eyes were daggers stabbing me. I ignore it and try to eat my taco ,but after a while I ask her why she won't stop staring.

"I just don't get what Cat would see in you," she says in her usual snarky tone.

"What do you mean," I ask slightly offended.

"Well, she's Cat and she's tiny and cute and funny. And then there's you," she points.

"Jade," Beck defends, "Stop it. If Cat likes Robbie and Robbie likes Cat, then let them be."

Tori and Andre agree as Jade rolls her eyes and leaves the table. I keep thinking about her words. What _would_ Cat ever see in a guy like me? She could get any guy she wanted. Why _me_?

* * *

I knock on Cat's door and hear what sounds like quacking sounds coming towards the door before she opens it. I look down at her feet and realize she's wearing ducky slippers that make sounds when you step around; she's wearing a blue nightgown that reaches up to her knees and her hair is in two ponytails. Her face is pale and her eyes look red and irritated ,but even in her condition she still manages to look beautiful.

"Robbie," she exclaims, as she hugs me in a warm embrace, "What are you doing here?"

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't come and see you when you were sick?" I lean in and try to kiss her ,but she put her hand above her mouth to block my lips from touching hers.

"Don't kiss me. I'm going to get you sick," she coughs.

I move her hands and try to kiss her, this time succeeding.

"It's worth it," I say. She smiles at me gratefully and leads me inside her home. It's not at all what I was expecting from the way she described her family. I was expecting lots of color and vintage looking nick-knacks ,but instead it's decorated different hues of dark colors like black, brown, and purple.

She moves her used tissues beside her from the couch and makes room for me to sit down with her on the couch. She settles into my side and rests her head on my shoulder as I wrap my arms around her.

After a while of watching _America's Next Top Model , _I get up and make her some chicken noodle soup (homemade of course). I carry it to her on the couch as she sits up straight to eat correctly.

"Mm-mm. This is delicious," she says in-between mouthfuls.

"Thanks," I say, "So where's your parents?"

"San Francisco. They won't be back until tomorrow ,so I'm here by myself tonight."

"San Francisco," I ask.

"Yeah. My brother went there with his friend and used fake IDs to get into this club and was caught and the police let them go because they are 22 after all ,but he got in a fight later with this one guy because he was gambling and didn't have the money he owed him," she explains.

"Oh...but if he doesn't need a fake ID then why did he-"

"He likes to pretend to be other people," she explains, shrugging her shoulder and continuing to eat the soup. "You could stay over if you want," she asks.

"What," I ask confused.

"Only if you want to," she defends. I look at the sadness in her eyes and wonder if I should. It's not like we'll be doing anything...inappropriate. I'm just going to take care of her.

After thinking about it for a while I nod.

"Yes?!"

"Yes," I say. She puts the the bowl of soup on the coffee table in front of us and kisses my cheek as she hurries up the stairs to grab her cell phone and inform her parents that a "friend" will be staying with her for the night, leaving out the fact that her friend is actually her boyfriend.

* * *

It's almost 10 o' clock when I hear Cat yawn beside me on the couch.

"Tired babe?" I ask her. She nods and moves her head from the arm rest of the couch to lay on my chest. I don't know why Jade's conversation begins to ponder through my head once more.

"Why do you love me," I ask her in a whisper.

She turns around and comes face to face with me.

"Because you love me for who I am and you see more than a dumb red-head. Everyone thinks I'm stupid- that I don't understand. Hell, even my parents think that about me. But not you. You've never done anything bad to me or insulted me. You accept me and expect the best, not the worst. You're my best friend...and I love you."

I move my hands to cup her face and bring her lips towards mine. I feel her open her mouth more that allows me to enter my tongue. She parts and turns around to straddle me before she continues to kiss me hard. Her hands roam my body and I feel her grab onto my shirt asking for my cooperation to take it it off. I hesitate for a while.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," She says sincerely.

"I- I want to," I respond because honestly, who wouldn't want to. "I- I don't want to ruin it for you though. You deserve your first time to be special."

"What's more special than being with the one I love," she points out.

"But protection-."

"I'm on the pill." And that's all I need to hear to continue.

* * *

The sun shining from outside the window hits my face and I can feel its warmth, waking me up. As I open my eyes more clearly I see Cat's still sleeping, wearing nothing ,but the blanket that's draped across her body. I kiss her temple before I get up and put on my pants.

I look around her kitchen for ingredients to make her breakfast and remember that she mentioned her favorite breakfast was french toast and bacon ,so I get started on that.

Honestly, I can only think about last night. I never knew I could have ever felt anything like that before. It was spontaneous and amazing and now I know l that I really love Cat. Not that I was unsure before, but last night, it changed us. It made us tethered.

I'm almost done when I feel two arms wrap around my waist. "Good morning," she says as she rests her head on my back. I turn around and see she's wearing my t-shirt. Her hair is messy ,but somehow it still manages to look beautiful as it falls onto her shoulders perfectly.

I pick her up and kiss her passionately. My lips move to her neck and I hear her let out a soft moan as she claws her nails on my back. I move her to the living room and drop her on the couch before continuing to take off her shirt as she works on getting my pants taken off.

"I love you," I say in between kisses.

"I love you ,too," she says, "So, so much."

When we're done, she cuddles into my side and whispers in my ear, "Do you think we can go have french toast now?"

I look at her and see her with a very serious look on her face until a smile breakthroughs and we both start laughing hysterically.

And in that moment, I swear, nothing was more perfect in the world.

* * *

**A/N: Oooo kinky Cat/Robbie ;)**

**Sorry if this wasn't good. (I've never written smut before!) But anyways, tried to keep as un-graphical as I could because hell-o this is rated T . **

**But anyways, thank you for those who support this story by adding this to favorites and alerting **

**P.S. Reviews _do_ make me write faster xo  
**


	6. update

**I KNOW AN UPDATE HAS BEEN TAKING FOREVER, BUT TRUST I AM WORKING ON IT. SO EXPECT 1-2 CHAPTERS BY NEXT WEEK!**

**THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT!**

**XO **


	7. You're Having My Baby Part 1

I walk through the hallways of Hollywood High with a new attitude and an extra "kick in my step." Everything in the world just seems so much more magical and amazing after what happened to me and Cat during the weekend. Who knew that it could change one's entire perspective on their life- on the universe.

I notice Cat talking to Jade by her locker, her floral dress with the pink tulle sticking out of the bottom blowing gently by the breeze coming from the air conditioner. She's twirling her red curl on her finger, her gaze focused intensely on Jade as she tells her something ,before she notices I'm staring at her. She gives me a cute smile and bites her lip.

I walk to her and wrap my arm around her waist as a place a kiss to her cheek.

"Repulsive," says Jade, as she slams her locker shut and walks away.

"Hey babe," I say to Cat, as I grab her textbooks from her hands and carry them to her next class.

"Hi," she says and she skips a little on our walk to her next class. "So you know what I want to do this weekend?" She winks at me and runs her finger down my chest.

"I have a feeling I do," I tell her as we reach the classroom. I give her books and bend down to whisper, "But why don't we do it before the weekend?"

She squeals and hugs me before whispering, "Meet me in the janitor's closet in 10 minutes." She kisses my cheek and draws back, a smirk written across her face. She goes to sit down at one of the desks and opens her legs just a little ,so that I can see she isn't wearing anything underneath.

I race back to the janitor's closet, not even bothering to go to class first. Forget world history, I have better things to do.

* * *

1 month later…

Cat's been MIA all week- not showing up to class or play rehearsals. I try calling her ,but she never answers and when I go to her house her parents say she's not there.

"Have you talked to her? I'm really worried," I tell Tori at lunch.

"Sorry," she says, "I've tried everything to talk to her ,but I can't get a hold of her."

I wait until the middle of the night to go over to her house, using the flowers growing on the side of the wall to climb up to her bedroom's balcony. After making myself get up there, I knock on Cat's glass doors as gently as I can ,so that she can hear ,but not everyone else in the house.

After a while, I see light illuminating from the room and hear quick movement going on in the bedroom. Cat opens the door wearing her pink fuzzy bathroom. She steps aside, not saying anything, and allows me to go inside the room and sit down on her bed.

She stands in front of me, arms crossed and eyes not moving from the ground. We stay in silence ,as I wait for some explanation ,but I see she isn't moving her position ,so I decided to speak up first.

"Where have you been," I ask, in an angry tone, almost surprising myself by how that came out.

I see her start to tremble a little ,then she picks her head up and I see that she's crying. I run up to her and hug her close, she uncrosses her arms and hugs my waist, burying her head in my chest as I feel the hot tears go through my shirt.

"I'm sorry," I say, "I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I've been so worried and-'

"I'm pregnant," she blurts out.

"What," I take a step back. I feel my heart pound through my chest as if it can burst out. My palms start to turn sweaty and I begin to feel a little dizzy as I hallucinate the idea of the room starting to turn around. I sit back down on the bed.

"How could this have happened," I ask her.

She smiles a little and wipes at her tears. "I think you know how this happened." She goes to sit down next to me on the bed and holds my hands, as if I were the one going through all of this.

"But you said you were on the pill."

"I was. But I guess, it just… I don't know how this happened either." She starts to cry again and rests her head on my shoulder.

"I've been two weeks late and I started to worry. So I took a test, just to calm myself and tell me there was no way I could be pregnant. But it said I was… And my mom found the test and said she was taking me out of school and homeschooling me because it- I was an embarrassment!"

I bring her even closer to me and kiss the top of her head.

"We'll get through this," I say.

And we will.

* * *

The office is cold and smells of a mix of different perfumes. There's about three other couples waiting to be called in as well, all of them in about their late 20s, early 30s. They look up at Cat and I, roll their eyes, and continue their conversations with their partner. I squeeze Cat's hand reassuringly when I begin to notice that she's seeing the harsh looks people are giving her.

"Cat Valentine, " says one of the nurses as she opens the door. Cat tugs on my hand and pulls me up with her. The nurse leads us to one of the rooms and tells us to take a seat. The room has a bed, a computer with a monitor, and a table covered completely in different parenting magazines. I pick one up and am about to read an interesting article on how choosing a baby's name affects them when the doctor comes in.

"I have the results," he says as he sits down at the computer and opens up Cat's files.

"So," I ask, grasping onto Cat's hands.

"There's a baby in there," he says, pointing at Cat's stomach, a wide grin appearing across his face. I expect Cat's reaction to be the opposite, considering the way she reacted last night, but on the contrary, she smiles just as much, maybe even bigger.

"I'd say it's been about two-three weeks, so if you'd like we can get you signed up for support groups and classes..." he continues, but my mind is focused on Cat. On Cat and I and on our future. How am I supposed to support a baby? I'm barely going to finish 11th grade!

I look at how happy Cat looks. I don't think I've ever seen her this happy and I begis to notice that tears are trickling down her cheeks. I raise my finger to wipe it off and she smiles graciously at me, enthusiastically squeezing my hand as she jumps up and down a little in her seat.

The hard part is yet to come.

* * *

**My birthday is on tomorrow-Oct 19-so I decided to give YOU guys a present in return for all the ones that I'm going to be receiving(hopefully) very soon :)**

**Again, I am so sorry for the delay!**

**Part 2 is coming soon...**


End file.
